Alone On New Year's Eve
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Rei thinks she's lost her love. Maybe there is a way out of this life?


A.N: Why hello peoples! It's me again! Here's another Rei X Usagi fic for all those people who asked! Yay!

Alright then, This story has got sex and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with girl X girl relationships or a Rei X Usagi relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding.

Disclaimer: Do I look like the creator of Sailor Moon to you? Or the people who own the anime? Or even the stupid dub (KILL!!!!) ? Good. Cos they own it. I own nothing but this crap.

**************************************************************************************

Rei watched the fireworks erupted beyond her, the colours flying though air like Christmas bubbles on a gigantic, black Christmas tree. Once again she was passing into a new year alone.

__

' I miss Mamoru…but he's probably off fooling around with Usagi…I miss Chad, yes I miss Chad…such a sweet guy…as sweet as Usagi' She thought thinking of her old boyfriends and her best friend. The breeze picked up the pink New Year's eve party invitation and flew it out into the harbor, settling it on the dark water. Rei watched as it slowly floated away from.

__

'It's floating away…just like my dreams…' Rei blinked and wiped away a small tear.

__

'What am I crying for? Just because all my friends are at Usagi's party…it's not like I wanted to go…' She thought as another tear fell down her pretty face.

__

'Besides Ami has Greg, Minako & Makoto have their new boyfriends and…and…Mamoru has Usagi…' More tears cascaded down her cheeks and into the water below her as she thought of the one she wanted to be with. No, not wanted, needed.

__

'But she has a boyfriend…Mamoru of all people…and…and she'd never feel that way about me' Rei watched as her tears made tiny ripples in the water. The water alone with no boats, and as dark as the night around her. She was just like the water, alone and her heart cast in darkness.

__

'What a night to pass into the new year…' She thought staring into the water. A fair way from her a carnival was happening, people having fun. Rei heard their merryness and knew that no one would notice her, at the end of the wooden plank.

'_My love has another…they have a destiny together…I having nothing to do with her there'_ In her sadness Rei thought about jumping. The water looked deep enough. She shook her head.

__

'Even through the ones I fall in love with have chosen others…doesn't mean I have to take the easy way out and end this loveless life. Does it?…Oh, Usa…If only you felt the same…If only you knew how I felt…' Rei sat down on the wood and carefully took off her black high heeled shoes and lined them up next her, dipping her slender feet into the murky water, splashing it around her feet. She took off her green jacket and laid it upon her shoes, her long, black hair blowing in the whispering wind. She took off all her jewelry and the dangly silver chain off her dress, putting them on her jacket. She reached into the water and turned her hand round and round. She saw the moon's glittering reflection in the water and glanced up to see a huge, round silver moon hanging in the sky.

"Usagi…" She whispered in the still night. She thought of the happy times on the moon that the two had had and the even better ones they had here on earth. Sure, Rei teased her a lot, but Usagi knew she didn't mean it. One thing Rei knew for sure was Usagi didn't love her.

Rei dipped both hands in and brought them, wet to her face, the water washing away all her makeup, refreshing her and dripped down on her black dress. Rei closed her eyes and thought of her predicament. Her mind clear she slid slowly off the plank and into the deep, dark water. As soon as her head was underwater Rei could feel nauseous as water filled her lungs. She hadn't even bothered to take a breath before diving in.

__

'This life is over…hopefully in the next one Usagi well know how much I love her…That is if someone bothers to bring me back this time…Usagi…I'll love you eternally' Rei thought as numbness started to take her mind over. She closed her eyes.

__

'What was that?' Rei said opening her eyes. Someone was calling her name.

__

'Don't bother…it's so relaxing this way…' Rei thought closing her eyelids once again.

"REI!"

Rei's eyes could barely flutter open. But there was someone calling her name! Rei's eyes quickly came open and she struggled to breath, but there was too much water already in her.

__

'It would be so easy to give up! But that's Usa's voice!' Rei thought as she tried to swim to the surface. Water wasn't her element. She could see Sailor Moon, just above the surface, shinning in the moonlight. She struggled, trying to push up. 

__

'I have to make it! Usagi!' Rei tried to scream but only a bunch of bubbles mad their way out. She was going to die!

__

'NO! Not with Usagi, my love here!' Rei thought as her tired arms managed to reach Sailor Moon's outstretched hands. She could feel Sailor Moon trying to pull her up. Rei kicked hard, pushing herself up, until eventually her head broke the surface.

"Rei-chan!" She heard Sailor Moon scream as the blond brought Rei up and onto the platform again. Rei rolled onto the other girl's lap and choked up water. When she had finished she looked at the transformed Usagi and laughed.

"…God…Usagi…your so weak, I had to…to…help you bring me up!" Rei breathed, sputtering more water. Usagi looked at her friend, a pained look on her face.

"Rei! I'm so glad your ok…I was so worried…I've been looking for you everywhere…and grandpa at the temple said you said you were going to watch the fireworks on the wharf…" Sailor Moon said, crying profusely as she glanced at Rei.

"Rei…why did you do it? I thought I'd lost you!" The girl cried. Rei looked up into the sad girl's face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I...I did it for you Usagi…I just couldn't let my life be this way…" 

"But…Rei-chan…you nearly drowned…I don't understand…" Sailor Moon said, a look of confusion on her face. Rei looked around and saw that they were alone. She looked back up at Sailor Moon.

"Where is Mamoru?" She said, spitting up the last bit of water that filled her lungs. Sailor Moon's eyes frantically looked at Rei's face.

"I left him, Rei-chan…he wasn't the right one for me…I realized who the one I really wanted was and came looking…" Sailor Moon said as Rei put a finger up to Sailor Moon's lips and smiled.

"Shhhhhh…you needn't say no more. I understand." Rei said as she sat up and grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's hands. As she did so, Sailor Moon became Usagi and closed her eyes. 

"Rei-chan…" She mumbled as Rei pressed her lip against Usagi's. As Rei broke away she looked at Usagi.

"I won't ever leave you Usa…I love you" Rei said as she lifted up Usagi top, undid the girls skirt and gently rolled down her underwear. She then leaned over to let Usagi undo her dress and underwear and turned Usagi onto her back. The girl stared lovingly back at her and they kissed again, more passionately this time. As Rei slid up and down Usagi, they made love, right there on the plank. Rei had never felt such bliss. She had Usagi and Usagi had her. When they had finished, they put their clothes back on and Rei took Usagi hand as the blond leaned on her shoulder.

"I love you, Rei"

**************************************************************************************

Sad, yet sweet. Here's a warning…never ever read that while listing to Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean'. I can't stop crying now…I have to go…Don't forget to read and review!

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
